Glad You Came
by bookworm1993
Summary: "It's going to be okay…" Sebastian tried as he finally gave up. For such a small thing, her grip sure was unrelenting. He wasn't going to be escaping on his terms anytime soon.  "No it's not." Sebastian rubbed his temple at least she was finally talking.
1. A Whole New World

Finally caught up on all episodes of Glee,

and once again found myself falling in love with the bad guy... Who for some reason seem to be way hotter than they should be, I mean Jesse and now Sebastian.

And this is what happens when you have writer's block, you keep writing new stories instead of finishing the ones you already have!

So this starts off after Quinn's accident and Rachel is at the Hospitol with the rest also the wedding did not happen!

* * *

><p>Sebastian whistled as he strode down the Lima hospital halls. The Warblers lost Regional's- therefore he had nothing left to do but continue his community service that he was assigned due to his slushie mishap. Which in all honesty he never meant for all that had ended up happening…<p>

He stood behind some female wearing a rather strange wedding dress. It literally covered every curve in the old 60s style yet the dress was unconventional, no train and stopping just short of her ankles. Although it was pretty it looked like a dress one found last minute… There was no detailed nor unique decorations that emphasized any of the female's attributes.

When he heard sniffling coming from the female, he couldn't help but sigh. This was why Sebastian didn't like females. He didn't care so much that they cried but it was the fact that their emotions overwhelmed them so much that well, they were incapable of doing anything else. Even making a simple decision such as picking a drink from a machine that only had 3 damn choices. Before he could thoroughly think through his actions, Sebastian punched one of the various buttons for water. His patience only went so far and he was going to be late. The female in front of him froze, her sob caught in her throat. She turned around slowly.

Green eyes widened as they met brown orbs hazed with tears.

"Barbra?"

Rachel felt a brief flash of anger at the guy who had made her and her friends miserable for the past week or two. But she caught the unusually concerned look in his gorgeous green eyes.

"Berry what happened?"

As soon as Sebastian asked the question, he regretted it. The floodgates opened again and to his immense shock, Rachel Berry practically threw herself into his arms and began to cry on his Dalton blazer. Sebastian cursed under his breath as he awkwardly tried to maneuver the petite girl into a seat closest to them. But her grip on his blazer only got stronger as if she knew he was just plotting his escape.

"It's going to be okay…" Sebastian tried as he finally gave up. For such a small thing, her grip sure was unrelenting. He wasn't going to be escaping on his terms anytime soon.

"No it's not."

Sebastian rubbed his temple with one hand; at least she was finally capable of words.

"Okay so it won't be all right- did you just pinch me?" He cried.

"You don't say that to a sobbing person!"

"You said it first! I'm just trying to stop your crying."

Rachel sniffed before borrowing her face into the crook of Sebastian's torso. As much as she hated him, he was the one stable thing nearest her and she honestly didn't give a damn what he thought of her so she could cry all she wanted. She needed that more than anything else. Everyone was either crying like her or staring at her with accusing eyes. Not that she blamed them, it was her fault. If only…

"Berry if you're not going to let go- can you at least come with me before I'm late?"

!

Rachel clung to the back of Sebastian's blazer, following him as closely as she could. Sebastian walked slower than he normally did because of the shadow practically clinging onto him for dear life. He waved at some of the familiar people he saw and waved them off when they saw his shadow dressed in a wedding gown and veil.

"Sebastian!"

When Rachel heard the rather sweet cries of joy, she looked up and found herself in the cancer ward.

"You're late," One girl said giggling.

"Are you going to sing for us again?" One asked rather tiredly but adamant in her question that sounded more like a demand.

"Of course, why else would I be here- it certainly is not for the food." He made a face.

The kids laughed.

"Sebastian who's that?" A boy asked, pointing to Rachel.

"Oh this is Rachel."

"Why is she wearing a wedding dress?" Another girl asked, cocking her head to the side, looking closely at Rachel.

"If I knew Annie, I'd tell you."

"My wedding was supposed to be today." Rachel spoke up.

Several gasps ensued some out of delight most out of shock.

"What happened?" an older boy asked out of curiosity.

Sebastian felt the grip on his blazer tighten. Crap no, not again. "Rachel's here with me because we're going to sing together for your entertainment. Any requests?"

!

_I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<em>

Rachel didn't know what was going on but as Sebastian began to sing, she couldn't help but be mesmerized.

_I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>

_A whole new world_  
><em>A new fantastic point of view<em>  
><em>No one to tell us no<em>  
><em>Or where to go<em>  
><em>Or say we're only dreaming<em>

Upon Sebastian turning to face her, Rachel realized that she was supposed to sing. Rachel bit her lip as she tried to find her place.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before grabbing the brunette's hand.

_No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming_

He sang his last lines one more time and saw her brown orbs widen even more so but sighed in relief when she belted out her lyrics with her much too beautiful vocals.

_A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Sebastian smiled as he could hear the kids clapping in delight at Rachel's voice. He perked up and sang his part trying to up his voice so that Rachel Berry wouldn't outshine him in front of his biggest fans.

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Sebastian let go of Rachel's hand as he turned to face the kids.

_Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<em>

_A whole new world_

He danced around the girls as Rachel sang her parts.

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Sebastian sang to Lori who giggled happily in return.

_A hundred thousand things to see_

Rachel whirled around to find Sebastian in the midst of the kids. He was smiling so contagiously that even Rachel was as mesmerized as the kids and couldn't help but smile too.

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

Sebastian sang as their eyes connected.

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment gets better_

_I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you_

Both sang together as they started to walk towards each other again knowing that the song was nearing the end.

_A whole new world. That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

All the kids watched enraptured as Rachel and Sebastian finished, him twirling her. Rachel's wedding dress only made it all the more magical.

Rachel finished belting out with all she had left not realizing that she'd closed her eyes and was once again gripping Sebastian's blazer. At the sound of applause she opened her eyes and found herself staring at Sebastian Smythe's chest- but what shocked her was the soft look on said person's face as he looked at all the kids, grinning as if he'd just won a Tony.

* * *

><p>Song is from Aladin A Whole New World!<p>

Love that song!


	2. Cinderella

Rachel loosened her death grip in shock.

"That was so romantic." One girl said sighing.

"Pince ebatian, will you dance wit me?" One of the youngest asked, a lisp evident in her voice.

"It would be my honor," Sebastian said acting and looking every bit the part of Prince Charming. He strode to the bed with a regal air and bowed before lifting the small thing out of her bed and standing her up on his custom French leather shoes.

_She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world_

Sebastian sang as he began to twirl the girl all the while she was giggling.

Rachel watched in rapture as Sebastian practically became someone else right in front of her, someone likable.

_There's a ball at the castle_

Sebastian continued as he dropped Anya off to pick up Lori and proceed to dance with the precocious starry eyed seven year old.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<em>

Rachel sat on a chair in the far corner of the room and watched- it was hard not to. Sebastian was honest to god handsome, almost criminally so, thus Kurt's hatred but the him right now- well the girls weren't that far off in calling him Prince.

"If only I were a decade or so younger." A nurse said as she slipped in beside Rachel.

"My name's Emily, I'm the nurse that mainly is in charge with taking care of the kids. You must be one of Sebastian's friends."

Rachel opened her mouth to tell the truth but opted to just nod.

"We're so lucky to have Sebastian, the kids light up each time he's here, he's so good with them." Emily gushed, friendly as can be.

"Yeah I can tell," Rachel replied softly as she looked at Sebastian switching partners.

Emily laughed a littled before continuing. "It was really shocking you know, he was only assigned 50 hours of community service but he's surpassed that two weeks ago."

Rachel turned away from the scene of Sebastian so that she could hear Emily better.

"He did?"

"Yeah, the first few times he was here, he had janitorial duty and he would sing while he cleaned. One day when he was singing some song, all the kids in here came out to hear him. After a while it was like watching the Pied Piper, the kids followed him wherever he went just begging for another song. None of us had the heart to put a stop to it. The kids loved him after the first song and all of us could see that he was warming up to the kids. Eventually the doctors asked him if he'd find time once a week to come in and entertain the kids instead of cleaning. Now he comes in every other day." She said utterly fondly of Sebastian.

Well that would explain why he's always at the LimaBean. Rachel thought to herself.

"He dances with them a lot, teaching them top secret Warbler dance moves," Emily laughed and it even caused Rachel to giggle a little imagining just how serious Sebastian must've been to divulge the Warbler choreography. "Or sometimes when they're healthy he'll come in with his lacrosse uniform and take the kids out to play a game- all of them against him. The kids have never been happier, and honestly for us nurses, he's some good eye candy." She grinned rather wickedly causing Rachel to giggle and agree. Sebastian Smythe wasn't exactly the nicest guy around but he was darn good looking.

Rachel watched a little longer, she couldn't help but smile when Sebastian did, his smile was simply contagious. Rachel sighed when she realized that she had to go back, Sebastian was a nice escape but she had to face reality. As discreetly as possible, Rachel slipped out of the childrens' cancer ward.

"Wait!"

Rachel whirled around.

"Berry, you're going to be ok." Sebastian said stopping her.

Rachel smiled sadly. "It's not me that needs to hear that- it's the girl that I put in the ICU."

"What? Berry, if you cry one more time I will slushie you. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Please don't act like you care- I know you don't. A person can change, I know that first hand but not this much."

"Okay, you're right I don't give a damn but I feel bad for… blackmailing you." He couldn't help but fidget.

"Oh," Rachel blinked. "That, it's okay as long as you kept your word and destroyed all copies, anyway it was a bit flattering to tell the truth." Rachel admitted guiltily.

Sebastian arched his brow before grinning. "How about I treat you to a coffee and you can let the world off your shoulder for a bit."

"What about the kids?"

"They were the ones that ranted at me to chase after you, I am supposed to be Prince Charming."

"Do they know that you prefer Princes to Princesses?"

"You're kidding me right? And destroy all those little girls' dreams?"

!

Quinn woke up seeing familiar white walls and blindingly white fluorescent lights.

"Quinnie?"

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, it's Mom."

"Water-" Quinn croaked. Mrs. Fabray hurriedly poured water into a cup and helped her sit up.

"Your friends are all here to see you Quinnie."

Quinn said nothing as she stared at her casted legs.

"You want me to bring-"

"No." Quinn said cutting her off.

"Are you sure honey, they've been here for hours."

"Yes, Mom, I don't want to see anybody."

Mrs. Fabray stepped out of the room and saw all of her daughter's friends. All were worried and as tired looking as she was.

"How is she?" One asked, she believed it was Blaine.

"She's awake-"

"Can we see her?" Mercedes asked.

Mrs. Fabray shook her head sadly. "She doesn't want any visitors right now so why don't you kids all go home and take a rest. Maybe she'll be up for visitors tomorrow."

!

Sunday couldn't come soon enough for Rachel who was unable to sleep a wink. She got dressed barely looking at what she was wearing but realized that it mustn't have been good because of the look Kurt gave her when Finn picked her up, but he said nothing as she climbed into the truck.

Kurt was immediately asked in by Quinn's mom as he had brought a change of clothes for Mrs. Fabray whom hadn't left her daughter all night.

Rachel jumped startled when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey," Finn said softly.

"Hi,"

"I'll rebook whenever you're ready."

Rachel looked at him confused until she realized that he meant their marriage. She froze, marriage was the last thing on her mind.

"Rachel, Quinn wants to talk to you." Kurt said interrupting them.

"Okay Kurt." Rachel said but didn't move until Kurt began to usher her in, closing the door behind her.

!

Rachel walked out of Quinn's room numb. She didn't hear anything her friends said but kept walking, her feet taking her somewhere she wasn't even aware of. It was only when Rachel was right in front of the cancer ward did she notice that her feet had taken her back.

Kurt and Blaine shared a worried look as they watched Rachel walk like a zombie, even worse than yesterday, but were distracted when they heard Sam and Mercedes arguing.

"You don't have to tell me Sam, it's not like we're a couple."

"Yeah, not like I didn't try." Sam said bitterly.

"You can move in with your ex all you want- I DON'T CARE!" Mercedes yelled lying.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Quinn what are you doing?" Kurt muttered under his breath.

!

Rachel lightly pushed the doors open, at once all eyes were on her. All the kids were gathered together around a table full of various food varying from pancakes to muffins, toast, French toast, and even oatmeal. There were exquisite tea cups made of real porcelain for all the girls while the boys had super hero mugs.

"Berry," Sebastian stood up as soon as he saw her. She was no longer in a wedding dress thankfully, but she seemed even more tragic today, wearing loose pants and a shirt two sizes too big that one wore to bed not in public. Her hair was in a pony tail too adding to her tired look and rings around her eyes that exclaimed a lack of sleep.

"You're here," Rachel said, relief evident in her voice.

"Yeah it's Sunday…" Sebastian trailed before Rachel began to walk towards him, picking up speed before once again throwing herself at him. Sebastian would've toppled over if she would've weighed just a little bit more, but thankfully she didn't so he didn't fall over.

He and the kids shared a look. The girls all had expressions of worry while the boys looked at him in awe.

Sebastian with the help of some of the kids placed Rachel down in his seat, one of the boys actually took Sebastian's mug and filled it up with tea before asking Rachel if she wanted some. Sebastian wanted to exclaim in outrage, it was his mug but looked down at the rather pathetic sight of a distraught Rachel Berry and kept his mouth closed.

"It's okay Ms. Rachel," Lori said. "Here's Mr. Smythe- you can hug him for a while to comfort you. My mom and I do all the time." The seven year old said as she tried to hand Rachel her bear that she named after Sebastian. Rachel looked up and gave Lori a small smile, her earnesty made Rachel want to laugh, the girl was too sweet but what made her giggle was the grimace on Sebastian's face as the ratty old brown bear with a torn ear was named after him.

As if he knew why she was giggling, Sebastian gave her a brief glare. "Lori changes his name once a week. Just the other day he was Mr. James named after the lunch delivery man. Now take Mr… Smythe before I have two crying females on my hands."

Rachel did so not because of Sebastian but because of Lori's wide smile full of warmth.

"Prince Sebastian bought us all tea and snacks- would you like to join our tea party Princess Rachel?" a girl, Sarah asked.

Rachel looked at the table in wonder, this went way beyond a tea party. She looked at Sebastian but he was looking at everything but her.

"Princess Rachel?" Sarah asked again.

"Of course I would love to."

The kids cheered, one girl almost lost her crown that was placed precariously on her dorag but Sebastian quickly caught it and placed it back on, straight this time.

"Do you want Jasmine tea, or the White Empress, we also have Jade Pearl." One of the girls began to point out the various teas.

Sebastian sighed realizing that he wasn't going to be having his seat back anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Song:<p>

Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

I love this song and I thought that it was the perfect song for Sebastian to sing the girls. If you haven't heard it you should but if you're sensitive have a tissue nearby its so sad because its based on the singer's true story of losing his daughter too young.

You guys will find out eventually what Quinn said but don't worry despite this chapter I am not making Quinn the antagonist, this is just Quinn feeling bad for herself and angry... she won't be like this forever.

Review if you want I would love to hear what you guys think, and they Rachel and Sebastian will meet out of the hospitol soon, its just right now how they get to know each other without any prejudice because of the kids!


	3. Phantom of the Opera

"Ok Barbra, what happened now?" Sebastian whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel shook her head as she concentrated on Lori's apt description of the wonders Mr. Smythe could do. Sebastian gave an exasperated sigh as he pulled a chair up, Blaine wasn't exaggerating when he affectionately called Rachel a drama queen.

Annie piled Rachel's plate up with pancakes that she assured her was made of soymilk so as a vegetarian it was edible. Annie was on a strict no lactose diet due to her lactose tolerant issues.

The girls giggled as Sebastian pouted at Rachel taking his spot as their favorite party goer. Jason, one of the boys quickly became enamored with Rachel as she talked about attending Finn's and the other glee boys' sports events, even Sam's synchronized swimming, which got quite a giggle out of everyone and even a short chuckle from Sebastian.

"Sebastian plays lacrosse." Lori added.

Rachel looked at Sebastian, yeah she could see it.

"He's really good." Jason said trying to catch Rachel's attention.

"I bet he is, he has all the capable skills." _Aggressiveness, violence, mean streak…_

Sebastian arched his brow at Rachel as if daring her to say her thoughts out loud.

"Uh huh, he's very fast and strong." Lori continued not realizing the staring contest.

"Can you guys sing for us again?" Annie asked perking up.

At her question Rachel and Sebastian broke their gaze.

"Yeah," the others chorused excitedly.

"Well…" Sebastian trailed.

"Of course we will," Rachel answered causing the kids to smile.

Sebastian got annoyed as he realized that Rachel was inserting herself when she wasn't even invited- even if the kids were welcoming her with open arms- but then again even Sebastian couldn't say anything. She looked too sad of a sight to be mean to- it would be like kicking a puppy.

"Do you guys know Broadway?" Rachel asked thoroughly enjoying herself, it was something about the kids that made all the bad in her world disappear, maybe that was why Sebastian was here too.

Several shook their heads, Rachel gasped. "This is outrageous, Broadway is quintessential to a happy life,"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her dramaticness but he smiled at the children whom all had smiles and were laughing as their gazes swallowed the light that was Rachel Berry's Broadway enthusiasm.

"You guys must know the most commercial of them all, Phantom of the Opera?"

Several heads shook no, only one nodded, Annie.

"Oh my goodness, I know what Sebastian and I will sing."

Sebastian frowned at that. Wait a minute-

Rachel saw Sebastian's unhappy face. "But I don't know- Maybe Sebastian's not up to singing such an iconic role as the Phantom Erik."

"Never!" Lori exclaimed in her Prince Sebastian's defense.

"Excuse me," Sebastian replied. "Thank you Lori but Ms. Berry here I think is the one with big shoes to fill. Erik's ominous role as hero and villain fits me perfectly. Ms. Christine Dae on the other hand is an innocent girl with the voice of an angel and a heart of gold." Sebastian stated not quite insulting out loud because of the kids but Rachel knew what Sebastian meant, the jerk. She could be sweet and docile but… life would be just so boring.

Rachel glared at Sebastian and just began to sing, her voice would do the talking for her.

_In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came  
>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name<br>And do I dream again? For now I find  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind<em>

Sebastian smirked, he so won that argument.

_Sing once again with me our strange duet  
>My power over you grows stronger yet<br>And though you turn from me to glance behind  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind<em>

Rachel couldn't help but think that Sebastian's haughty voice and demaneanor really was perfect for the song.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
>I am the mask you wear it's me they hear<em>

Rachel and Sebastian combined their voices to their audiences' delight, but the two didn't take much notice as they competed a battle only the two of them knew about. Wanting, needing to be better than the other.

_My spirit and my voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind<em>

_Is that the Phantom of the Opera?_

_The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind._

Sebastian added as he was not going to sing the real ending, instead adlibbing. When the two finished they finally noticed that they had additional audience members, some of the nurses and even a few doctors had wandered in, hearing the two vocally gifted teenagers.

"That was wonderful!" Annie said having been the only one to actaully see the movie.

Rachel couldn't stop staring at Sebastian, which was the real Sebastian Smythe? The one in the parking lot singing Bad or the one with her now- singing Phantom of the Opera for a bunch of kids?

!

Rachel followed Sebastian out of the room, both going to get a drink while the kids took their daily medication.

Rachel had been with Sebastian and the kids almost a good full hour at that point.

"Now you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"You owe me a drink." Rachel said remembering yesterday.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but stepped aside so that Rachel could pick a drink. Considering the choices were water, tea , or an offbrand apple juice, Rachel chose water.

"Barbra,"

"Sebastian," Rachel cut him off before chastising herself. She really should stop responding to Sebastian calling her so because she knew there was an underlying insult somewhere there but it only flattered her, considering Streisand was one of her idols.

Sebastian sighed. "Give me your cell phone."

Rachel looked up in confusion.

Sebastian said nothing only putting his hand out in expectation.

Rachel hesitated but handed her cell phone over. She took a sip of water as she watched him plug in his number.

"When you want to talk and can't find anyone else, and I mean NO ONE ELSE, call me." Sebastian said emphasizing the no one else.

"Why are you doing this Sebastian?"

"Life's already hard enough to deal with, without asses like me."

Rachel began to bring her hand up to touch Sebastian but the ringing of her cell phone made both of them jump.

"It's Finn." Rachel announced though she wasn't sure why.

"You better answer it then."

"Yeah."

!

Rachel sat silently in the passenger seat of Finn's truck, Blaine and Kurt shared a look as they worried for the unusually silent girl. They noted her disappearance and wanted to ask about it but they would wait until Finn dropped them off. Then they would head to the LimaBean.

"Finn do you practice today?" Kurt asked casually.

"No but coach Beiste wants to treat the guys to a barbeque so we bond as a team."

Blaine nodded while Kurt grimaced, a barbeque with all those… barbarians and their awful table manners. Kurt shivered.

"Well we're going to the LimaBean and we're taking Rachel with us," Kurt stated.

Finn protested but Rachel couldn't help but sigh in relief- she was a vegetarian, as much as she could tolerate for the sake of others, a barbeque with a bunch of jocks would be even too much for her.

"Finn you don't need me." Rachel said.

"But we're engaged shouldn't engaged couples go to these things?"

"Finn, Rachel's a vegetarian, please she's been barely eating since Quinn's accident, don't make her lose her already nonexistent appetite."

Finn was silent but then agreed at last.

!

Rachel jumped out of Finn's truck followed by Blaine and Kurt.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Finn asked as he opened Blaine's car door for her.

"Yes, I really don't want to go to a barbeque with the same jerks that slushie us."

"Yeah," Finn winced, "I understand, still I'll miss you." Finn said before bending down to kiss Rachel's lips.

"Miss you too." Rachel replied softly.

!

"What do you two want?" Blaine asked after they found their table.

"The usual," Both said.

"Okay Rach, what'd Quinn say to you?" Kurt asked as soon as Blaine left. "I know something happened, but it's not your fault-" Kurt stopped as Rachel began to cry.

"Kurt it is my fault- I never should've texted her while she was driving and urging her to break so many road rules just because I wanted to marry Finn, her ex boyfriend! It was cruel of me to even ask her."

"Oh god Rachel, Quinn's just angry and depressed, she doesn't really blame you- its just easier to blame others than yourself at first."

Rachel shook her head. "Kurt-"

"No Rachel, no buts- you cannot blame yourself and let the guilt eat you up. Quinn's going to need everyone she can get, including you, if anything especially you. Don't let anything she says in anger get to you."

!

"Double shot macchiato, one fat free with honey and- Sebastian?" Blaine quoted the drinks but was distracted by the person walking in.

Rachel and Kurt's heads swerved to the door, indeed Blaine was right.

Kurt cursed but plastered the fakest smile he could.

Rachel watched silently as Sebastian actually walked past them, the only sign of him seeing them was Kurt's outraged gasp at Sebastian winking at Blaine.

"Dalton's an hour away- does the prick live here or something?" Kurt muttered.

"I swear he only hits on me to get a rile out of you Kurt," Blaine said sort of confused. Sebastian did indeed wink at him but like as if he was laughing at some private joke rather than one with a flirtatious intent.

Rachel was listening to her friends but she couldn't take her eyes off Sebastian. She was starting to think that Blaine was right, Sebastian had only grinned and laughed right after Kurt's cry of indignation.

"Hello handsome," Sebastian couldn't help but stir the pot even more as he got his coffee. "Barbra," He tried keeping his face neutral, "And… you." Sebastian chuckled when he saw Rachel and Kurt's jaws drop in outrage.

"I thought you learned your lesson." Kurt said rather venomously, referring to Karofsky.

"No black mail today- and flirting has never hurt anyone." Sebastian shrugged as he checked his watch. "I would love to stay and bother you some more but I have to head back to Dalton, so enjoy yourselves."

As Sebastian left, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine all exchanged looks wondering what just happened.

Just as Kurt tried to maneuver the topic back to Quinn, which Rachel was doing her best to evade, Brittany and Santana entered.

!

Monday came and went, Rachel could hear the whispers of her peers, all speculating her part in Quinn's accident. She began to avoid both Kurt and Finn as she neither wanted to talk about Quinn or rescheduling the wedding. By Wednesday, Rachel was beginning to lose her grip on things as she found her locker grafitied with killer and awful comments written in permanent marker. She'd been slushied more times within the three days than she had in the past three months combined.

Glee practice went like a blur- she didn't even remember them doing anything. As she was about to leave, Mr. Shue asked her to stay back to the disappointment of Kurt whom was trying to corner her.

Rachel froze as Mr. Shue asked how things were. Rachel wanted to ask him if he could not see how the other kids were jeering at her, all blaming her for Quinn's accident, but said nothing.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue sighed. "I'm always here if you need to talk."

Rachel nodded.

!

Sebastian was just coming back from lacrosse when his phone went off, at the unknown number Sebastian wearily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian?"

"Barbra?" Sebastian said immediately recognizing the voice.

"Are you at the hospital?" Rachel asked, her voice quivering.

"No I have a lacrosse game tomorrow, we needed to practice. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel whispered.

"Berry I know it can't be nothing. You sound like you're on the verge of crying and I do recall telling you to only call me if I was the only one left."

"You're a jerk sometimes,"

"Yeah well, you already knew that before you called me."

There was silence on the other end as Rachel silently agreed.

"Now tell me what's wrong or I'm hanging up. You have 5 seconds, 1, 2, 3-"

"Someone egged my car while I was at Glee."

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

song of course is Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber.


	4. Unwritten

_"Someone egged my car while I was at Glee."_

"Shit- you're a vegan too aren't you?"

Rachel nodded but realized that he couldn't see her.

"Shit. I'm sorry Rachel." Sebastian sighed not knowing what to do. Two to ten year old girls he could deal with, beyond that was out of his range. "Rachel it's not worth crying over, it's not. Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing your tears. So suck it up." Sebastian could hear the offended gasp on the other line but he was relieved that the crying had stopped. "Now take your keys and get in your car, put me on speaker so that I can hear your engine. Turn the car on and drive to the nearest gas station and go to the car wash, do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"Please." Rachel said hating the lifelessness of her voice.

Sebastian sighed. "Okay, fine."

For a few minutes there was complete silence on both ends.

"So…"

"When did you start playing lacrosse?" Rachel asked as she finally drove out of McKinley's parking lot.

"Freshman year of high school."

"Why?" Rachel asked genuinely curious.

"I had too much anger over my parents divorcing and moving me away from all I knew. I needed an outlet and the lacrosse teacher was my trig teacher. He told me that I needed to try out."

"Your parents are divorced?"

"Yes but don't go all apologetic to me, I don't need any sympathy. So don't-"

"I have two gay dads." Rachel interrupted.

Sebastian couldn't help but let the "huh" he was thinking, out loud.

"Everyone has dysfunctional families." Rachel said simply. "Don't just assume everyone's going to judge." She said knowingly.

"Don't be so snippy." Sebastian said but gave a crooked grin. For some reason, Rachel's parentage explained A LOT. Her style, her no nonsense, princess/diva attitude, plus her strong will against bullies and asses like him.

"What are you thinking?"

"With two dads it was pretty impossible that you wouldn't turn into an attention seeking, spotlight hogging diva like princess."

Rachel gave an outraged gasp. "Excuse me?"

"Most girls are daddy's girl- you're daddies' girl."

Rachel hmphed but said nothing. "Should I buy the premium wash?"

"Yeah, yoke's not going to be the easiest thing to get out."

Sebastian could hear when the car wash came on but he was torn between making sure the girl stayed okay and hanging up. Deciding he rather have a clear conscience, Sebastian stayed on the phone but placed his phone down as he got dressed. Sebastian could faintly hear Rachel's radio as Sara Bareille's Love Song came on. Sebastian hummed to it as he finally put on his shirt. Sebastian was about to say something when he realized that it wasn't he radio that was on but Rachel singing. Sebastian but his phone on speaker so that he could hear the rest.

!

"You're good Rachel, really good." Sebastian said when she finished.

"I know, thank you." Rachel said, the slight pause told Sebastian that the thank you had a double meaning. "Bye Sebastian." Rachel said at last.

"Bye Barbra."

!

"Hey man hands,"

Rachel stopped at the terrible nickname. "Santana,"

"Okay I'll just get to the chase, Q's going to be at Glee later- and for good reasons, she does not want to talk to you or see you. So for once could you not show? Bye." Then Santana left as fast as she had come, leaving Rachel pale and on the verge of tears. Not all the slushies in the world hurt as much as Santana's words.

!

"Rachel,"

Rachel turned at the sound of Finn's voice. "Hi," Rachel said as she stood on her toes to give Finn a kiss on the lips.

"Did Kurt tell you that Quinn's coming back to school tomorrow?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Oh." Finn said awkwardly. "We decided that we should do a glee piece for welcoming Quinn back."

Rachel wanted to ask who 'we' was but said nothing. "That, that's a good idea."

Finn beamed. "Yeah, but we're all stuck on what song to sing."

"There's that new song by that British band, One Direction. Right now I think that Quinn needs all the pick me up she can get. It'll be perfect." She smiled somewhat sadly.

"What's the song?"

"Ask Sam, Finn. I'm sure Sam knows or Blaine. I have to go."

Finn's excited expression turned into confusion. "Wait you're not going to glee?"

Rachel bit her lip. "No, I have an errand to run."

!

Rachel drove straight to the hospital, a copy of The Sound of Music with her. Rachel was going to introduce the kids to the true wonders of Broadway and how else but the classic DoReiMe. Even unenthusiastic music lovers knew the iconic song.

When Rachel arrived however, she was met with a flurry of movements as nurses and parents were bundling their kids up in regular clothes and packing essentials.

"Rachel!" Several of the kids cried as they spotted their second favorite volunteer. Lori and Anya ran up to hug Rachel who gratefully returned the warm hugs.

"Are you coming with us?" Lori asked.

"Well I was planning to spend the rest of the day with my favorite princesses and princes but-"

"Come with us to Sebastian's game!" Sarah cried.

Rachel blinked. "Sebastian?"

"Sebastian invited the kids to one of his games. We decided that the weather couldn't get any better than today and all the kids needed some fresh air anyway. So we thought what better day than today?" A nurse said as she went around and put the correct medication in each child's emergency aid.

"Please Rachel!"

"Come with us," Several kids cajoled.

"Well I guess I can't really say no- I would love to come with you guys."

"Yay!" The kids cried.

"Will Rachel ride the bus with us Ms. Taylor?" Jason asked.

All the kids looked at Rachel who nodded. More cries of joy chorused and Rachel found herself overwhelmed as the kids grabbed her hand to begin their march to the bus.

Several of the kids tried to sit as close to Rachel as possible but Lori, Anya, and Matthew were the ones that got to sit beside her. The nurses just shook their heads as they took their seats while parents followed in cars.

The ride was going to take a little over an hour and after they got on the highway several of the kids began to grow bored.

"Let's sing a song." One of the nurses chimed so that soon the bus was full of rambunctious laughter and a chaotic "the wheels on the bus go round and round."

Rachel found herself falling more and more in love with the kids as all the bad in her world disappeared. The children expelled a warmth that made her laugh and enjoy these kinds of moments.

"Rachel can you sing us a song?" Matthew asked when they finished. Other ears perked up and soon were echoing please.

Rachel looked at the nurses whom nodded warmly. Rachel grinned. "I would love to. Any song in particular?"

"Taylor Swift?" One girl asked causing the three boys to groan. But all the girls cried happily at the suggestion.

"At least a female badass-"

"Tommy!" One of the nurses cried.

"I mean someone like Pink or Rihanna." Tommy amended.

Rachel laughed. "Why don't I sing somewhere between Taylor and Rihanna?"

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned<em>

Rachel started to sing causing her audience to fall completely quiet except for the sound of the bus.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Anya, the youngest, two years old laid her head in Rachel's lap as she closed her eyes, Rachel's voice luring her to a peaceful nap.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions  
>Feel the rain on your skin<br>No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<br>Drench yourself in words unspoken  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>Today is where your book begins  
>The rest is still unwritten<em>

Rachel smiled as she kept on singing all the while stroking Anya's hair.

_Oh, oh, oh…_

!

When Rachel finished , the kids kept asking for more. Rachel only agreed if they sang with her. Soon the bus was full of everyone, nurses and bus driver included, singing the Sound of Music classic, being led by none other than Rachel Berry.

!

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian was warming up when he heard his name. To his shock, he saw all the kids… and Rachel.

"Go Sebastian!" All the kids cheered together bringing a grin on Sebastian's lips. Sebastian waved at them before telling his team he was taking a break.

"Twachel,"

Rachel looked down to see Anya tugging on her skirt.

"Yes Anya?"

"Up ple, plea," Anya struggled with her S's but Rachel understood her and picked the girl up, to her delight as she was now able to see.

Sebastian was practically taking two steps at a time to get to them. When he reached his large party, the kids swarmed around him.

"We're here!" Lori announced giddy.

"I see," Sebastian grinned.

"We're all here to cheer you on!" One of the boys said.

"Why thank you."

"And Rachel's here to give you a good luck kiss!" Lori and Sarah announced.

Rachel and Sebastian looked at each other abruptly.

"Lori," Sebastian warned.

"Sarah," Rachel said.

Lori shook her finger at them. "A princess always has to give the prince a kiss so he'll be back safely."

"Uh huh, a kiss is always the answer." Sarah agreed.

Sebastian warily looked down at the two girls. Lori returned a stubborn look. The two had a short stare down before Sebastian surrendered in mock defeat.

Rachel didn't know what to say when Sebastian gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Lip, lip!" Anya said in indignation.

"Yeah!" A bunch of the girls agreed.

"Princess Rachel's already betrothed Anya." Sebastian said laughing.

Several jaws dropped kids and nurses alike.

"Nooooo, what? When?" Lori and Sarah cried in horror as their fairytale story was ruined before them.

Sebastian and Rachel shared a look, Sebastian arched a brow at the two girls as if saying girls and their imaginations, causing Rachel to giggle.

"The game's going to start in ten, I have to go back to warm up," Sebastian affectionately rubbed both Lori's and Sarah's heads. "All of you are going to cheer for me right?"

"Of course." Everyone practically chirped even Rachel.

!

Rachel was seriously shocked at how much fun she was having. After attending Finn's and the other Glee boys' games, Rachel couldn't help but think that lacrosse was much less complicated in rule. Plus Rachel found watching Tommy and Annie yell at the referee every time he called on Dalton hilarious. Lori was even better as her knowledge of the game was on par with Rachel, but yelled every time someone hit, stole, or even interfered with Sebastian during the game.

"Sebastian's the best, isn't he Anya?" Lori asked the young one that was sitting in Rachel's lap. Since neither of her parents could make it, the situation caused her to latch onto Rachel.

Anya nodded furiously.

"Rachel,"

"Yes, Lori?"

"If Sebastian's isn't your prince, is he like your knight?" The girl inquired.

Rachel really wasn't sure how to answer the question. "Lori, sometimes people aren't all bad or good."

Lori gave Rachel a look that clearly stated that that was not the answer to her question.

"For me I guess Sebastian's the dark horse."

Lori gave Rachel a confused look. "A horse," She said horrified that Prince Sebastian was being called a horse.

Rachel laughed; Lori was seriously just as dramatic as Rachel was. "Lori, I don't mean it literally. It's a metaphor, a comparison of two unalike things. Sebastian's a dark horse because he's become my unexpected hero that manages to be there when I least expect him to and in the nick of time."

Lori put on her most serious expression. "The princess always falls in love with the hero," Lori said knowingly.

Rachel chuckled before affectionately hugging the young girl with one arm. If only all of us could stay that innocent to believe in fairy tales, Rachel thought before turning back to the game.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked,<p> 


	5. What Makes You Beautiful

I'm back... Sorry its been so long guys!

Song: What makes you beautiful

by One Direction

Hope it doesn't confuse you but both the Warblers and New Directions were singing at the same time so just imagine it as that please!

* * *

><p>Sebastian finished gulping down the rest of his Gatorade as he waved this rather large cheering section. The guys on his team were nudging him and quite frankly teasing the hell out of him but he wasn't saying a thing.<p>

"Sebastian we're winning 14 to 3…"

"Yeah Thad we can perform with the Warblers."

Thad and David cheered as they high fived.

Because Dalton was an all boys school, entertainment during the breaks since Sebastian had come were done by the Warblers instead of the rather lackluster cheerleading team of three very courageous guys.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what many of us have been waiting for, Dalton's very own... Warblers!" The announcer introduced as the field relit showing all the Warblers in their uniforms except the three that were in their lacrosse uniforms.

!

Quinn was pushed into the auditorium by Puck. She sat there waiting for a good minute before the lights come on, four spotlights on Blaine, Sam, Finn, and Puck each.

!

Sebastian and all the Warblers had their backs to the stands until the cheers died down. Sebastian grinning all the while as he heard his name being yelled by the kids even over the crowd. He turned around first as the crowd silenced to hear him. Then he began the first two lyrics followed by Jeff.

_You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough_

Rachel laughed and smiled as she was thoroughly enjoying watching the Warblers. They really were a good looking group.

!

_Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you_

As Puck sang the next part Quinn was completely speechless. She pursed her lips not sure what to say.

!

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful_

Lori and Annie giggled as they danced too, mimicking the Warbler's moves. Rachel's hand was being swung by Anya who was also dancing on the bleachers while the rest were standing up and clapping.

_If only you saw what I can see_ _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_ _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_ _You don't know_ _Oh oh_ _You don't know you're beautiful_ _Oh oh_ _That what makes you beautiful_

The Warblers dispersed leaving only three, Thad, Sebastian, and David whom still had their game on the field. Rachel found herself shocked when one of the Warblers came up to her, Nick, she believed and sang the next part to her.

_So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eyes_

Rachel and the girls giggled as Nick made a dramatic show of it.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful_

Eventually all the guys surrounded Rachel and the party even the three that were supposed to be on the field

_If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful_

Sebastian took Nick's place in front of Rachel and the girls due to some maneuvering by the self proclaimed cupids.

_Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana_

The boys around Sebastian lowered their voices to let Sebastian sing solo.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_ _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_ _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

Sebastian picked up both Annie and Lori to give them a kiss on the cheeks.

_You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful_

!

Finn, Santana, and the rest of New Directions surrounded a crying Quinn.

Quinn wiped her tears away as she tried to smile through them. All of the them gathered for a group hug.

Blaine and Kurt stood back, Blaine looked around realizing that he hadn't seen or heard Rachel. Kurt looked on the scene contemplative.

!

All the Warblers were breathing heavily but bowed enthusiastically at their audience.

!

The game finished with the Warbler trio and another member teaming up and scoring the last goal closing the game at a sad 24 to 8.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's face when all the boys on the field gathered and practically tackled the four of them into a giant heap pile. Eventually the guys got off and let Sebastian as the co-captain shake hands with the opposing teams captain. Afterwards each player lined up behind their captains and shook hands ending the game.

Instead of heading into the locker rooms, Sebastian headed to his cheering section whom cheered even louder when he started walking towards them despite the game having already ended. Sebastian caught Lori just in time as the girl threw herself into his arms.

Right after each kid congratulated him, Sebastian was surrounded by the parents.

"Jason's our son, he's always Sebastian this, Sebastian that…"

"Sarah used to be so afraid of the hospital but since she's met you, Sarah sometimes doesn't even want to come home on weekends in case she misses anything."

"Thank you so much for doing so much for Lori, she's been so happy lately because of Prince Sebastian." A woman, Lori's mom said. She was rather pretty but young maybe her early 30s. Yet she looked like a rather tired woman… Sebastian did not want to judge by appearance alone but with all the clues Sebastian would tell that she was a single mother.

"With my job I never seems to ever have enough time to spend with Lori."

Sebastian's eyes widened as the woman before him started to become teary eyed. "I'm so sorry, it's just I really appreciate all that you've done for the kids, especially Lori. With the cancer and Richard leaving us, I was afraid Lori wasn't going to be able to grow up happily- but she's such a happy child and I know a lot of the thanks goes to you."

Rachel bit her lip as she silently listened to Lori's mom. Lori's mom left Sebastian after another thank you and a hug for the shocked young Warbler. After she left, the two caught each other's eyes but neither said a word.

Sebastian leaned against the wall opposite of Rachel.

"Are you better now Barbara?"

Rachel looked up at him with her warm brown eyes. "I'm getting there…"

Sebastian reached a hand out to brush a piece of hair out of her eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something. Rachel looked up at him unsure of what to say. "Drama Queen." Sebastian teased at last. Rachel only gave a gasp of indignation.


	6. Call Me Maybe

Rachel and the kids joined Sebastian and the Warblers to the Dalton Academy coffee shop where a celebratory party was being held. Top 40s music played and all the alcohol had been swiped away for a later after party. The Warblers didn't mind though as they had also become captivated by the kids.

Sebastian was twirling Sarah and Lori as a new song came on. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel laughing and dancing with Trent. The girl looked happier than he'd seen her since Regionals. A smile tugged at his lips before he knew it.

Unknownst to him however, the two girls dancing with him had quite pleased and rather devious grins on their otherwise sweet faces. They both shared a look and broke into giggles before they began their plan.

Rachel was having so much fun dancing with Trent who seemed to be a mix of Kurt and Blaine. The Warbler had approached her for a dance- not liking to see pretty girls dancing by themselves. From any other guy, it might've been a bad come on, but from Trent, it was just a friendly ice breaker, as he was about as straight as the Nile but his words made Rachel smile wider than she had in a while.

"I love this song." Trent practically gushed, much like Blaine, Rachel thought, just as Carley Rae Jepson's song came on. The two began to sing along still laughing like old friends. The other Warblers, hearing Rachel's dynamic voice and Trent's soprano, all drifted towards them, not helping themselves.

Sebastian included, though mostly due to the two self proclaimed cupids that were determined to see their fairy tale come to life.

Rachel threw her hands up as she continued dancing, though with Thad this time. Rachel could see why Blaine forgave his old teammates without any qualms- the Warblers were truly wonderful guys and everyone had lapses of judgments, her included. It was human nature. Nonetheless compared to New Directions, the Warblers were truly a tight knit group that appreciated each other without blinding jealousies that created animosity present more often than healthy in New Directions.

Sebastiona found himself in front of Rachel before he could truly comprehend what happened.

Rachel continued singing, spinning as she did so and found that Sebastian Smythe was now standing right in front of her.

"Call me maybe," Rachel finished as she and Sebastian stared at each other.


	7. The King and I

Rachel was still smiling from the night before when she entered the doors of McKinley. The smile was instantly wiped off as Rachel was hit with a cherry slushie. She wiped her eyes furiously as she tried to clear her vision but then was bumped as a girl walked into her, pushing her as the girl tried to get past the doors that Rachel barely stepped out from before being slushied.

"Hideous tramp," the girl added angrily as she pushed past Rachel.

Rachel stopped wiping and just covered her face with hands as s he tried to stop her shaking.

Her hands however were instantly pulled away from her. "Those Neanderthals," Kurt muttered as he saw one of his best friends covered in red slushy. "Come on Rachel, let's get you cleaned."

Rachel followed, having no other choice.

!

Rachel changed into the clothes that Kurt had packed her, having no choice but to hear Kurt out, no longer able to avoid him despite them being in the girl's bathroom.

"Rachel, why have you been avoiding me? Finn I totally understand- but we're supposed to be best friends. We're supposed to go to New York together, you become a Broadway star, me, your personal stylists with my own fashion line along the way-" Kurt was interrupted as Rachel had attacked him for a hug, silent tears making Kurt's scarf wet. "Oh honey, it's okay, you will always have us."

!

Blaine practically bounced his way to the two of them when he saw Rachel and Kurt walking together. "We're a happy family again?" He asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Yeah," Rachel said accepting Blaine's hug,

"Good, now I can just sit down at the cafes while you accompany Kurt on his retail therapies."

"You said you like shopping with me!"

"With all the chaos going on, I lied."

Kurt was about to say something but Blaine didn't let him. "I like being with you, but shopping with you could tire out the energizer bunny."

!

Sebastian was eating lunch with his lacrosse teammates when his cell phone went off. When he saw it was a text from Rachel, he didn't know if he should groan or roll his eyes. He swore he told her to only contact him as last resort.

**I'm at lunch with Blaine and Kurt**

The text simply said.

A soft smile appeared on Sebastian's lips as it seemed that Rachel Berry was healing. Man he had a soft spot for sick females whether physically or emotionally.

"Love message?" Thad teased when he saw Sebastian looking at his phone.

"Not a chance."

"Who was it from?" One of the guys asked.

"Rachel," Sebastian simply said as he pocketed his phone.

"You mean the small brunette from yesterday?"

Sebastian nodded.

One of the guys whistled. "I'd-"

"Finish that and I'll make you run two extra miles at practice." Sebastian warned, a weird protective feeling emerging from out of nowhere.

"She's taken anyway." David replied.

"Of course, she would be."

"She was just alright," One guy spoke up.

"Nah, she's one of those girls that slowly gets prettier every time you look at her." David said.

A silence fell before several guys nodded, agreeing.

!

Quinn held her head up as Sam wheeled her to her next class. From the corner of her eye, she caught Rachel and Kurt talking. She wanted to stop and talk to them like before, but Sam kept wheeling her unknownst to her thoughts, having never said anything, It only caused to remind her of her helplessness and her stolen freedom.

!

The next time Rachel saw Sebastian was a week later when she was finally free of glee lessons to prepare for Nationals. The sight of Sebastian and the kids all gathered on the living area near the large TV screen watching the King and I, a movie that Rachel had dropped off, brought a large smile to her face, one that practically reached her eyes.

It was a classic, often overshadowed by the more recent Anna and the King with Jodie Foster, but Rachel knew with the outfits and the fairytale like romance, the kids would love it with its light hearted songs and brilliant costumes.

Rachel walked silently to the various pillows and beanbags to slip next to Sebastian and Tommy. Sebastian looked up at her in shock but silently scooted over to make room, lightly moving Lori who was practically glued to him, but so riveted by the movie she barely noticed that her favorite female singer was there. Rachel scooted and found herself between the two boys.

Sometime between the dance sequence and the almost kiss, Sebastian found that Rachel had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He made a face as he went to move her long hair out of his way, but sighed. The girl was so deep asleep she did nothing but snuggle further when he moved. He rolled his eyes but did nothing to wake her up.

She stayed that way, resting on Sebastian's shoulder, until she manage to slump slightly and laid her head on his chest, for almost half an hour. At total peace. No bad dreams and no plaguing thoughts about Quinn or the wedding, or losing Nationals.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it!<p> 


	8. Olive Garden

So a milenia later... here it is!

Forgive me for my long, long, long break?

* * *

><p>Waking up, Rachel blinked slowly, her dark lashes fluttering. As her eyes opened, several heads popped into view, all grinning at her.<p>

"Achel is up, up." Anya cried, jumping slightly.

Rachel couldn't help but grin to herself, never having felt so much unconditional love from those outside her family.

"Rachel is up, let's get dinner! It's Olive Garden night." Sarah said with a large smile.

"Come on!" The others cried before leading the way out.

"They get Olive Garden here?" Rachel said gobsmacked.

"Yes, they're one of the major sponsors here in the Cancer ward." Sebastian answered tersely. " Now Barbra will you get off my lap." Sebastian glared down at her just as she looked up at him.

Blushing, Rachel sat right up, not realizing that she had used Sebastian as her own pillow. Oh Streisand, how embarrassing!

"Oh and you snore, and drool." Sebastian added getting up. "Might want to work on those before you marry." He winked, acting quite like as if he was suggesting for her own good, not insulting her.

Rachel immediately swiped her mouth her with hand, whilst glaring at Sebastian Smythe. "Ugh! Jerk!" She said going after him as he followed the kids out.

!

"Hi ho, hi ho, off to the cafeteria we go." The kids sang laughing while Sebastian led them, carrying Anya with him.

Most of the patients smiled, used to the wonderful scene of pure joy, such a rarity in the hospital. A few however were rather cranks, complaining at the noise only for the nurses to shush them kindly.

Annie and Sarah were bouncing in their place as Rachel paid for her mouth watering dinner, eggplant parmesan. Just thinking about it made Rachel smile. It really was impossible to be a vegetarian in Lima and enjoy delicious meals outside her home.

"In your seat young lady," Sebastian said nonsensically at Lori nearly hovering over him. "I'll give you a bite, but in your seat first."

Rachel glanced up at him while cutting up her own eggplant dinner for Anya into tiny parts for her to try.

"Don' t give me that look," Sebastian snorted.

"What look?" Rachel asked.

"Your, I am judging you, look." Sebastian said.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "I do not!"

"Yes and my second favorite." Sebastian actually tried to show her the expression. "Ha beat that. My voice has won more trophies than you can count."

Rachel pursed her lips, her gaze boring into him.

"But then again, you do know... that Blonde and even your fiancé so I guess it's not too farfetched." Sebastian grimaced. "The kids are probably brighter than those two...Lori what's eleven times eleven?" He asked the small tot who had been looking at one then the other, confused at what was going on.

"One hundred, and twenty-one." She annunciated.

With that Sebastian nodded, feeling his point had been clearly made.

Rachel closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated puff, her lips pulled into a restrained grimace. Opening her eyes, she could clearly see Sebastian giving her a smug like smile. Not being able to help herself. She had to add her own two cents. "Well," She began as the kids all listened in. "You're no better with you, you're a bug," Rachel lowered her voice to sound more manly. "I'm the boot but you're not even worth smushing and dirtying my genuine leather shoes."

Sebastian was almost rather impressed more so than mad. "I'll give you that."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? You're not supposed to..." Rachel dramatically sighed.

At last all the kids laughed when Sebastian grinned and shrugged.

Annie who had now joined Lori and Sarah in their plotting though, sighed along with her two conspirators. Why did they not see? Rachel just simply, simply could not have a fiancé if it wasn't Prince Sebastian!

* * *

><p>Sorry will Definitely update a longer one next time!<p> 


	9. Car Troubles

Its short, I'm sorry!

Will try to update again soon!

Promise!

* * *

><p>"Your car fits you," Sebastian commented as the two left the hospital, both heading to the visitor parking lot. Rachel looked up from rapidly texting on her phone, her dads asking her if she minded that they wouldn't be home that night or tomorrow night.<p>

"If you're going to insult it,"

"It's cute," Sebastian cut off, shocking her. "And its irregularly shaped especially the nose."

Rachel closed her mouth as the shock of the compliment wore off, that was the person she knew, mild compliment accompanied with a sharp insult.

"But its unique and… dorky,"

"Dorky?" Rachel echoed in disbelief. "You know what, I'm going to be the older person now,"

"You technically are,"

"And ignore you." Rachel went on.

"Uh huh,"

"And get in my car, drive away letting you ponder that fact that I'm the new favorite of Anya's." Rachel said calmly getting in her car, standing just inside her open door, glancing at Sebastian smugly.

"For now Berry, for now. I'll get her back don't you worry, so just savor the moment as long as you can." Sebastian just replied, a small smile on the corner of his lip. "Goodbye Barba,"

"Goodbye snake charmer,"

"Snake Charmer?"

Rachel shrugged. "It fits,"

"I like it, don't worry," He laughed with a grin as he leaned on the hood of his own car.

Rachel sighed. "You're not supposed to but you would." She finished only for him to salute her with the grin still on his lips.

With that, both got into their cars.

After plugging in her phone and finding a nice song, Rachel turned on the ignition. She looked both ways as she put her car in drive only to see Sebastian a few spots away looking rather flustered. Rolling her windo down, Rachel looked questioningly over at him, hearing a strange noise from his car that did not sound good. Looking rather peeved, Sebastian also rolled down his window. "Not fucking starting. What did you think it was?"

Rolling her eyes, "Don't be so damned rude Smythe. Look under the hood."

With an annoyed look, he did just that while Rachel watched from still inside her now parked car. Twenty minutes went by before Sebastian frustratingly gave up.

"It just got checked less than a month ago!" Sebastian angrily exclaimed as he furiously called a tow truck. "Yes, at the Medical Hospital, Visitor lot. How long?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes, yes." He rolled his eyes. "Thanks," He said rather dryly before hanging up.

"So?"

"They'll be here in two hours." Sebastian said without affliction.

"Oh," Rachel said, followed with two minutes of silence as neither said anything, neither sure what to say or do because they weren't quite friends but they had made a silent truce sometime between Rachel falling in love with the kids and Sebastian healing her in his own manner. Glancing up at the hospital Rachel knew that Sebastian could go back in but visiting hours were over not that that would deter the kids but they also needed their rest, so it was best if Sebastian didn't tempt them. But looking at Sebastian with his hands in his trousers pockets, his lips making a grimace Rachel blurted out her offer.

"I'll drive you back to Dalton," She said causing him to look up abruptly. Her dads afterall wouldn't be home and she had nothing else better to do, she had finished her homework at school due to her renewed pariah status.

!

From the window, three little figures giggled giddily at each other before high fiving as their plan was starting to fall into place as they watched Prince Sebastian get into Princess Rachel's car. And even if it looked like they were already arguing, at least they were spending some more time together so they could maybe see first hand what the rest of them already saw...


	10. Confessions of a Narcissist

Sorry its been so long!

* * *

><p>It was the third time Rachel slapped Sebastian's hand away from her radio that she giggled. Genuinely giggled, giggles that only got louder when Sebastian gave her a look that said she had finally lost it. "I'm sorry I just," Rachel sobered up a little with a small sad smile. "It's nice not having to feel like I need to walk on eggshells around you." She shrugged.<p>

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Great to know."

"I mean it! So… thank you." She sighed before finishing.

"Welcome." Sebastian drew out the word, looking a tad wearily at her. After another minute he spoke up again, almost causing Rachel to suddenly break.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I asked if you're disillusioning yourself in love with me." Sebastian repeated.

"Wow," Rachel said in disbelief. "You really are an egomaniac."

"Confidant." He corrected.

"Yeah," She scoffed though the grin fighting to make an appearance said otherwise. Because the way he was… she had once been like that too. Not caring what others said about her choices, just being her and being confident in who she was. She still had problems, especially ones that pertained to social interaction yet she had known who she was, goals she had, dreams she aspired to, and everyone else could insult her all they wanted, she knew who she was and just who she was going to be in order to get out of their forsaken town. But then she had joined Glee club and her every flaws were thrown at her like the slushies she's endured her whole high school. Her lack of social skills, friends, looks, appeal to the other sex. Then there was Finn, a little bit of an underachiever yet he was so kind, sweet and handsome.. And chose her over those like Quinn and Santana. Making her feel utterly special with his sweet smiles and gentle eyes. "I have Finn," She smiled ruefully.

Sebastian grimaced but nodded. "True enough. Not sure how that happened though. Either way, to return my own show of gratitude, I'll treat you to the best gelato in Ohio."

!

Less than twenty minutes later, the two walked into Louigi's. "It's still nothing compared to Italy, mind you but one takes what they can get. " Sebastian said, opening the door for her.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Sebastian gave her a look.

"I was beginning to think you were possessed."

"I have manners. They're just buried under competitiveness and narcissism."

"A true narcissist would never confess that." Rachel quipped.

"Of course but it's the best word I can find for my personality." Sebastian commented as he looked at the menu.

"Why do you paint yourself to look like the bad guy?" Rachel suddenly asked, looking up at him. Sebastian paused his browsing to look down and over at her. He blinked before opening his mouth yet nothing came out. His nose flared slightly as he looked at her, still looking at him stubbornly. "The girls are getting to you, aren't they?"

Rachel huffed though she had to admit, he was kinda right. But it wasn't what the girls said in adulation of their Prince Sebastian, it was the way he was with them. "Forget it," She shook her head. Wasn't enough that she was already seeing Sebastian secretly on the side, like as if he was some mistress she was keeping hidden. New Directions would skewer her on a pit like a pig, apple and all if she began to paint him as the misguided Prince Charming the girls made him out to be.

"Two Costagna's please." Sebastian called out, breaking Rachel from her musings.

"Huh?" She said, before wanting to slap herself for her less than intelligent reply. "Did you just," She huffed not believing that he had just ordered for her too. What was she? Some subservient female from the fifties?

"Yes," Sebastian merely glanced at her. "I've the one that's been here before and know what you need to try. So just relax and breathe through your mouth barbra, your nose is twitching."

Rachel gasped as her hands flew to her nose.

Sebastian just laughed.

Rachel grudgingly wouldn't admit it out loud but the gelato was freakin heaven on earth. And she was Jewish, so for her to say that, it was something. But she merely grumbled a thank you when Sebastian smugly told her you're welcome first.

!

As Dalton rolled into view, Rachel wasn't sure how to feel. This was the first time her and Sebastian had just hung out, the two of them. And they had argued the whole time. About her shoes of all things. As if she didn't have enough from Kurt about her, everything else. Except her voice it seemed. Yet she wouldn't say she didn't have fun. Especially when Sebastian had taken her phone hostage and anonymously spammed Santana and Brittany a bunch of spam. Ranging from athlete's foot creams, to Greek literature that alluded to insane women.

"Good bye Berry." Sebastian winked as he sent one last spam of vagisil coupons to Santana.

"Bye…" Rachel whispered after him before turning her car back on leave. She out her phone on shuffle and was about to drive away when Sebastian came running back out.

"Drive!" He yelled getting back into the passenger seat.

"What?"

"Now!" He yelled watching the rear view mirror.

"But," Rachel said.

"Barbra, go!" He yelled even louder, causing her to floor the gas pedal.

As she drove out of Dalton, she glanced back to see a couple of figures, two being distinctly female watching them.

"What was that? Who were they?"

"My mother and ex- fiance."

"Wha wha, what?!"

"Her father's old fashioned, Duke and all so when he found out I took her virginity when we were fifteen, I was unexpectedly engaged against my will and my mother had no problems since she is a Duchess and all." Sebastian said glancing back, before letting out a breath as they were getting farther from Dalton. "This is why I dislike virgins, so many damn problems."

"Excuse me," Rachel piped up outraged.

"You're excused."

"But aren't you into guys?"

"Of course, they're my preferred gender but I don't actually discriminate. Now that would be idiotic." Sebastian scoffed. "You Americans and your labels."

"Wait so then you're…"

"I am?" Sebastian questioned.


	11. Nightmares

Will try to update again sooner!

Hope you all will like this small segment!

* * *

><p>"Okay, these are my dad's and," Rachel gulped as she looked around, not meeting Sebastian's gaze as she sat on her couch with a pillow and a blanket.<p>

"Seriously Barbra, you're not my type, would you relax."

Right on cue, Rachel flushed bright red. "It's just you were, I mean you're supposed to be, I mean," She sputtered.

"Yes?" Sebastian knew exactly what he meant but watching her sputter was kind of hilarious.

"I just… don't sneak into my room, I have a tazer!" She finished almost indigant before walking away or stomping, she wasn't sure. She just knew her threat hadn't quite done its job because she had to refrain from turning around at hearing Sebastian laughing at her!

Finally controlling his laughter, Sebastian laid down on the couch, a smile on his face despite himself. The pajamas by his feet laid abandoned. How did his life get to this point? He was chased out of Dalton by his mother's presence and was finding refuge with Rachel Berry. Really? How did this happen?

A little past two, Sebastian's eye flicked from the late night news to the figure lingering not far in the distance. He waited for Rachel to say something, her body language practically screaming that she was unsure but wanting to come closer. "You kinda look like one of those old 60s ghosts coming to haunt me with that dressing gown. So are you going to say something or just stand there like one?"

With that Rachel practically flew to sit beside him, her knees tucking into her, her gown still covering her from shoulders to toes. "I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong how?" He asked begrudgingly.

Despite his less than pleasant tone, Rachel found herself relaxing. This was still the Sebastian Smythe she knew despite his great revelation. "Are you ever afraid that we might die before we do anything great? Something to be proud of? So our time was not absolutely meaningless?"

Sebastian turned to look at her, only to find that she wasn't looking at him but straight on, at the t.v. unbinking.

"This isn't about Barbie is it?"

Rachel blinked. "Barbie?" She echoed before glancing at him.

"Blonde, attractive, pretty smile that could easily transform into a snarl like a gorgon if she feels threatened."

Rachel blinked once again at the description. Her first thought was, even Sebastian found Quinn attractive, then well he wasn't just strictly homosexual… and actually his description was fairly accurate. "This is kind of about Quinn but not really. This is about me… and my fears." Rachel sadly smiled. "I was dreaming."

"Hm," Sebastian made the nose in the back of his throat.

"I was watching a funeral, my funeral…"

"That's morbid,"

"I know but," Rachel's lip quivered. Unconsciously she leant against Sebastian as a commercial played mutely on the screen. "There was less than a handful of people there… and they were asked to say something about me." Rachel elaborated. "But," She paused. "No one said anything." Rachel shakily said, gulping as she finished her sentence. "I know I'm not that likeable, I'm pretty sure a lot of them were thinking good riddance." She closed her eyes. "I'm high strung and very dogmatic. And I've learned to be okay with that. I'm not popular and I never will be. But I want to at least do something amazing so people remember me and say something, even if it's out of sheer reluctant admiration for what I did."

Her confession was first met with silence but then Sebastian sighed and moved her head to lean more comfortably on his shoulder so that he could relax his own body, no longer in an uncomfortable position.

"Is that why you want to win nationals so bad?" He asked.

"Not the only reason but yes. We've also just worked so hard o get where we are… with that title it would be worth it. The taunts, the sneers, insults, slushies, would all be a distant memory." She sighed.

"Okay," Sebastian simply said but his tone belied that he understood.

Less than ten minutes later, Sebastian finally glanced down at the brunette when he felt her slump against him. Her mouth was slightly pared as snores emitted.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair with a slight roll of his eyes. "Really Barbra." He whispered. "You find out that I'm not strictly gay and yet you still?" He shook his head before lightly holding her head against his chest then maneuvering her head to rest on the pillow.

Sitting all the way on the other side of the couch, Sebastian glanced back at her. He cocked his head to watch her before shaking his head again. She looked fitful even in her sleep. "I'll help you win Nationals Rachel Berry. No one should fear something like that," He said referring to her morbid dream.

* * *

><p>New Directions will find out about their friendship soon...<p>

very soon with Sebastian's tact :)

Hope you guys can bear with me and if you're reading my HP ones, I promise that will be up before next week!


End file.
